choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Rules of Engagement, Book 1 Choices
This page contains the choices in Rules of Engagement, Book 1 and their outcomes. **THIS PAGE CONTAINS SPOILERS** This game revolves around choices you make, they can improve or decrease relationships with the characters. This walkthrough is made to assist others in helping them make their right choice for the game, good luck and happy playing! Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet, please help this page by contributing those answers! Chapter One: The Heiress Choices Choice 1 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * Enter your name. Default is "Katie." Choice 2 * Confirm (Sangria Punch) * Confirm (Mai Tai) * Confirm (The Straight Up) These hairstyles got names in later books. Those names are included in parenthesis. Choice 3 * Confirm (Easy Breezy) * Confirm (Beach Day) * Confirm (Casual Sunday) These outfits got names in later books. Those names are included in parenthesis. Choice 4 * Perfect! Let's go! * Wrong! I need a new look. Choice 5 * I'd love one. (Flirt Alert) * Only if you're drinking with me. (Flirt Alert) * Do I look like I want you hitting on me? (Shot Down) Choice 6 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * Enter the name of the hot bartender. Default is "Dean." Choice 7 * Something tropical (No effect) * Champagne (No effect) * Whiskey on the rocks (No effect) Choice 8 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * Enter the name of your younger, party-girl sister. Default is "Jess." Choice 9 * We were just talking. (No effect) * He is cute, isn't he? (No effect) * Yeah, and I'm calling dibs. (No effect) Choice 10 * Family. (No effect) * Finding love. (No effect) * The wildest summer of out lives. (No effect) Putting on Heirs. Choice 11 * I could end world hunger! (No effect) * I could buy my own private island! (No effect) * I could hire Ryan Gosling to be my butler! (No effect) Choice 12 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * Enter the name of your not-so-popular fiance. Default is "Trent." Choice 13 This is a timed choice. * I... I... I was bringing you dinner! (No effect) * What are YOU doing? (No effect) * I can't believe you'd do this, you jerk! Choice 14 * Drop the food! (No effect) * Throw the food at them! (No effect) * Tear up. (No effect) Choice 15 * I don't want to hear it. (No effect) * This better be good. (No effect) Choice 16 This is a timed choice. * Slam the door behind me! (No effect) * Storm off! (No effect) You can let the timer run down, but it still had no effect. Choice 17 * Yeah! I have something I want to get off my chest. (12 ��) * I only want to say good bye. (No effect) * I have nothing to say... (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 * Made me do all your laundry! * Spent all our money on a sound system. * Were terrible in bed! Diamond Choice 2 * A fruity tropical drink * A swan pool toy Diamond Choice 3 This is a timed choice. * Shove him into the pool! (Making a Splash) * Take the high road and step back. Diamond Choice 4 * It's so over between us. * You'd better hope I never see you again. * You're a pathetic excuse for a man. Category:Choices Walkthrough Category:Rules of Engagement